Faye Exposed!
Jaltham Siltwater has arrived. Jaltham Siltwater enters RP mode. Duhnen Seamel arrives from Lightholder Crossroads - Interdistrict Carriage Hub Duhnen Seamel has arrived. Jaltham Siltwater stands at the tavern counter, fresh mug of ale resting off to the side next side of him as the bartender plucks the few coins off the counter that had been placed there for exchange. The waterman contents himself with reaching for the ale, and taking a sip as he turns to face the tavern exit. Scouting for future seat. Duhnen steps into the tavern, not hesitating in making his way to the back stairs. He climbs them two at a time, before the sound of a door opening and closing rather loudly rings out from upstairs. Faye Zahir is sitting on a small stool near an tiny table, alone, and watching at the outside through the window. She sighs a bit as she turns her eyes back at the patrons. Shortly after, and strangely enough, completely unrelated to the entrance of her husband, Gabriella Seamel makes her way into the tavern. This time, there is one small girl on her hip, a child's sling fashioned after those of the peasantwomen full of child, and a servant following close behind with the last of the trio. Faye Zahir slowly turns her eyes at Gabriella, with her eyes staying at her child for a while, and slightly frowns a bit as she lowers her eyes, as if it reminded her of a bad memory. Jaltham Siltwater offers a slight nod of respect towards Gabriella, tilt of his head indicating a quick turn of his gaze towards the child in sling, before returning to the noblewoman. "Milk, or ale?" He queries, his voice lacking a tone of accusation despite the apparent nature of the question. He than makes a slight cock of his head towards the bartender, as if indicating that the tab will rest on his purse this night. After some suitable time upstairs, in which it could be assumed that the Surrector spends rummaging around, the man returns at the top of the stairs, walking down them at a much slower pace than his original ascent. Faye Zahir sighs a bit as she sips her milk quietly, while her hood securely covers her head and half of her face. She occasionally eyes at Gabriella's children with her eyes full of, something like a pity. "Milk," both Gabriella and the near two-year old resting on her hips reply. With a laugh, the royal woman nods and moves forwards towards the bar. Katya is settled atop it, her legs left to swing, and the young mother reaches about her to scoop Marai from the sling. "Milk, please," she reiterates. It doesn't take long for the double order of milk to make itself present on the edge of the barcounter, Jaltham taking the time to slide hand to purse to place his coin on the counter in exchange. "Having a good eve, Katya?" he queries, leaving the proper greeting of the adult for afterwards. Duhnen looks over to the bar, noting the large concentration of children. Two thirds of which are his. The man smirks before moving forward to join them, reaching out to place a hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "Well. Going on a trip?" he asks, grinning over to Jaltham and nodding in greeting. "Ye.. Dudya!" Katya cries, both chubby hands flying upwards to demand her father's attention. With a bright smile to Jaltham, Gabriella whispers, "There is no man for that child but her father." With a shrug, her eyes move to her husband's features. "A trip to locate these children's parents. I found them by the side of the road and I thought.. my. They.. they look like Seamels!" Jaltham Siltwater offers a slight chuckle at that, before offering a return nod towards Duhnen in greeting. Instead of offering a verbal comment, he takes the chance to sip at his ale, allowing the couple time to catch up. Faye Zahir just turns her eyes back at the outside through the window, watching it idly as she lets out a soft sigh. Duhnen leans forward to scoop up the demanding girl, holding her in the air and blowing against her stomach. "Well, she hasn't yelled at me yet," he comments to Gabriella in amusement, before turning back to lavish his attention to his surrogate daughter. "Wait till she gets you alone," Gabriella answers with a laugh, gently rocking Marai against her chest. "She has a bit more sense of propriety than her mother. Jaltham, I trust you have met the newest additions to the family? Marai, meet Jaltham. Jaltham, Marai. That bundle of noise there is named Magnus." Faye Zahir turns her eyes at that one happy family, watching it for a while, before she frowns a bit, and tightens her fist as she turns her eyes away. She raises a hand on her forehead as she sighs deeply, closing her eyes as if feeling depressed. Jaltham Siltwater makes a slight shake of his head, "I don't think I've had that honor, yet," Jaltham informs, offering a slight smile and an affirming nod. He than bend forward a little to catch a better glimpse at the features of the slung children, before returning his lean against the counter. His left hand holds his ale, and the right hand rests against the edge of the counter. He makes no effort to make these available for the holding of children. "Ale?" He shifts glance towards Duhnen, almost as an afterthought. "None for me," Duhnen replies to Jaltham's offer, giving a thankful nod to the man. "Thank you. Besides, then Katya, or maybe Gabby will want some. Then we'll be in trouble." He winks over to his wife. "Ale!" Katya pipes up, flashing an adorable smile to her father. Marai, of course, takes no issue with letting her own needs be known. The small infant lets out a loud yawn, followed by a thin cry. "See what you've done, Jaltham?" Gabriella teases with a wink. "No, Katty, milk will do you just fine." The sight of happy family makes Faye's heart ache, and she could hear her heart cracking, for it was what she never had, although she always wanted it so badly. The girl stares at the family for a while, her eyes mostly on the young girl in the woman's arms, with a slight hint of envy in her big, reddish eyes under the big hood's shadow. Jaltham Siltwater says, "If she were to have a sip, chances are it be the last she'd be tempted for until the time that suitors, and how best to kill the less desirable ones, be a more pressing concern..." He states this dead-pan, than makes a wide and expansive shrugging motion, "of course, son a fisherman that I am, it hadn't worked so well with me..." "Milk," Duhnen reiterates, reaching to lift one of the cups that is set down on the bar, and, balancing Katya carefully in his arm, offers it to her, with his help for her to drink it. The girl, of course, doesn't like not getting her way, and begins to fuss. But she must be legitimately thirsty, as it doesn't last long with the liquid in front of her. "Don't give him ideas, Jaltham," Gabriella groans as she shifts the infant in her arms up onto her shoulder.. turning to the side, ever so slightly, to gather up her glass of milk. In that single motion, her eyes catch on that lone figure whose gaze seems fixated on the family. "Duhnen," the noblewoman whispers as she lifts the mug to her lips. "Perhaps you should invite your friend to join us." Faye Zahir closes her eyes, trying to soothe the fire in her heart, trying to get a holding of her urge to scream and cry. She lets out a sigh again, trying to forget all of that by shifting her gaze to the outside again. "Which?" He smirks, "The suitors, or the ale?" He lets the matter lie there, and instead turns towards Katya, watching as she drinks. He than makes a slight shake of the head, smirking, before leaning backwards over the bar counter and turning his gaze towards the bartender in effort to get his attention. "You have much for sweat meats?" Duhnen turns his attention over to Faye at Gabriella's prompting, the man considering the girl before nodding his head slightly. "I'll go ask her," he says to Gabriella, moving to cross the room and approach her. "Lady? Hello," he greets gently, smiling at her. Faye Zahir turns her eyes back, looking at Duhnen as she nods at him politely, "Milord," She shifts her gaze toward the girl again, before she looks back at Duhnen and speaks, "How are you, and your family?" "Shh," Gabriella says to Marai, lightly patting her rear end as she jogs her lightly. "You're fine, child, you're fine. We finally find your father, and you're all tears? And about the suitors, Jaltham. I'm convinced he'll have every one of them ran through before they even make it to the Keep. I tell him that he was no better than a cad before he got the itch to settle down, but he doesn't listen." "They're well," Duhnen responds with a quiet chuckle as Katya nestles her head against his shoulder. "This is my daughter, Katya. Katty, this is Lady Faye Zahir." The Seamel grins down to Faye, before adding, "Come join Gabby and me? We'd love to have your company." Faye Zahir bites her lower lip as she turns her eyes at the girl again, hesitating for a while before she nods and slowly stands up, "It'll be my pleasure, milord. Thank you for inviting." She slowly, yet somewhat reluctantly walks to the party, nodding at Gabriella politely, "Lady Gabriella, How are you?" She nods at the other stranger with a politeness. Jaltham Siltwater chuckles somewhat at the comment, though does not bother to issue a return salvo. Instead he offers a slight nod of greeting towards the Zahir, "Jaltham Siltwater." He does not bother to do much more than fill in the blanks at this time, allowing those higher born to set the terms of the conversation. Instead, he busies himself with payment for a small tray of honeyed pastries, the closest thing to sweat meats to be had a short notice. "Well, well," Gabriella laughs in response before abruptly extending her arms towards the younger woman. "Will you hold her for a moment? Magnus will start to feel neglected, and Light forbid that happen. Just for a moment, I swear. If you don't mind, of course." Duhnen moves back towards the small gathering, smiling down encouragingly to Faye. Faye Zahir nods a bit as she raises her hands to hold the child carefully in her arms. "Is he your child? He....he is cute." She looks down at the baby for a while, looking at him with somewhat mixed feelings in her eyes. Jaltham Siltwater takes his free hand to slide the tray along the counter, and in the direction of Duhnen, who happens to be cloest. He than shifts a glance towards Gabriella, back to Duhnen, and than makes a slight head cocking motion to Katya. - While it avoids mention for the moment, and is out of sight-line of Katya, it is not necessarily out of range of scent. "If I did not have my children.." Gabriella mutters beneath her breath, her eyes glancing in the direction of the belligerent sailor. "Yes," she goes on to answer. "Yes, he's ours. These are his sisters, Katya and Marai.. Marai showed up just about the same time as Magnus. He seems to like you well enough!" The tiny infant in Faye's arms shifts and yawns.. but does not cry. In response to the pastries being offered to the child, the noblewoman rolls her eyes. "Why not?" she teases, shifting Marai to her other shoulder. "I have Duhnen to play with her all night, when she won't go to sleep." "I'm not being held responsible for that," Duhnen laughs quietly, shaking his head to Jaltham. "Besides, if she gets sticky fingers, who do you think she'll be touching? Me." He clicks his tongue and grins down to Faye. "He does like you," he confirms. Faye Zahir looks down at the baby for a while, holding him carefully as she stays silent. "...He..." she slowly opens her lips, silent enough not to startle the child as she speaks, "He is....so small. So soft...." She slowly raises the child a bit more to look closer. Jaltham Siltwater doesn't bother to allow the drunken sailor and his companion more attention than a glance, before allowing a conspiritorial smirk to cross his face as he sets ale mug to tavern counter and exchange it for the tray itself. Crouching to one knee he offers these towards Katya pluck off her choice. "Looks like mother's word wins, love," Gabriella laughs, tilting her head back to make a kissy face as her husband. "Have some, Katya. Its alright," she states, reassuringly. "Thank you, Jaltham, that was very kind. And yes, Magnus is small.. and soft, but he won't stay that way forever. Enjoy him while you can, hmm?" "Indeed. He'll be lean and awkward and causing trouble whereever he can, much like his father was," Duhnen snorts, giving a mock glare at Gabriella, even as Katya eagerly reaches to snatch up one...and two of the candies. "This is your fault, Gabby. I won't forget it." As Faye lifts the child and looks closer into his eyes, the baby grabs her hood, and giggles as he starts to pull it. Faye looks quite embarassed as the baby starts to pull her hood around, and not going to let it go soon. She turns her eyes from the baby to his parents as if asking for help. At that moment, with one more pulling from the baby's mighty grasp, her Zahirian pendant falls to the ground as the hood escapes from her hair, freely exposing the hidden figure, a beautiful, but not quite ordinary figure that one might even feel alien from the looks. Jaltham Siltwater offers a slight nod and conspiritorial smirk for the child's benefit, chuckling as the candies are plucked off of the tray. He starts to lean backward, as if considering the act of standing, though is brought to a halt mid effort from the sound made as the pendant clatters to the floor. "Excuse me, Katya," he whispers, twisting to the left and extending himself outward with a lean towards the right in efforts to retrieve it. Gabriella considers this newest revelation with curious violet eyes before offering a bright smile to the young girl. "He's got the strength of a Lomasa," she offers in apology, holding Marai with one arm while reaching out to stroke Magnus' cheek. "Forgive him." Duhnen tilts his head as well, looking at Faye, before chuckling faintly. "Told you. He's /already/ causing trouble." He clicks his tongue and bends, shifting Katya in his hold, who's rapidly putting down the sweets, and scoops up the Zahir pendant. "Here you go," he says to Faye, offering it. Faye Zahir bites her lip as her white hair and red eyes, along with her nearly white face exposed, her cheeks turning to bright red as she tries to think . She raises a hand to hold the hood, trying not to expose her figure too much before everyone in the inn would see her. Jaltham Siltwater breaks off of his efforts as soon as the pendant is lifted off of the floor, soon pushing himself to an upright position once more. He offers up the contents of the tray towards the remainder of the gathering, adopting a slight cock of the head as if considering the visage of the Zahir. - Whatever evidence of misgivings he might or might not hold considering the zahir are concealed beneath the semi-closed eyelids of his near constant squint. Duhnen doesn't miss Faye's apparent worry, the man resting a hand lightly on her small shoulder in reassurance. "It's alright, Lady," he says to her. Gabriella leans forward to whisper something to him, and gestures towards the children. Nodding his head to her, he hands Katya off to the servant who entered with his wife. "If it would be easier, I can leave that there be something that closer resembles privacy...," Jaltham than makes a slight nod towards the woman, tone taking on one as close to reassurance as he might, despite the Mikin insignia that be pinned upon the collar of his tunic. "Have a pleasant eve, or what little of it might still remain." With that he places the tray back upon the counter, and starts a turn towards the exit. Faye Zahir, obviously embarassed like hell as the child doesn't give up pulling her hood as if he wants to have it, holding the cloth to trying to keep it on her head. She looks down at the baby as if she's going to burst crying soon, in panic as she's about to be revealed. Lightbringing, excution, cutting off of her limbs, people calling her a witch, the shards of images from her nightmares starts to fill her head, not allowing her to think how to avoid the worst result possible, until Duhnen touches her from her back, which made her very startled and she made her a silent yelp. Duhnen reaches to gently take the troublesom Magnus from Faye, handing him off carefully to Gabriella, who smiles brightly to he, Faye, and Jaltham before heading to the stairs at the back of the room. "Good eve to you, Master," Duhnen wishes Jaltham as well. "Thank you very much for your kindness. I owe you a drink, next time," he grins to the man, before looking back to Faye. He helps her bring the hood up over her head. "It's alright, Faye," he says again, his voice lowering. Faye Zahir, embarassed like hell, tries to cover her hair and face with her hood as she holds it with her left hand instead of the pendant that holded it before. "I.....I am sorry, milord." She tries to curtsie as polite as she can, before she hurries to get away. Watching with some concern as the girl retreats, Duhnen sighs quietly and moves to follow her. "It's alright. Don't be afraid, please," he says to her calmly. "I'm not going to judge you. We're friends, right?" Faye Zahir stops, as he remarks 'friend', and she looks back with her big, scared reddish eyes. She stares at Duhnen for a while, before she sighs a bit as she turns back, and nods a bit. Duhnen nods his head to her, moving in front of her again. "If you'd like, I know a place where we can probably speak in private," he offers to her, nodding to the door. "It's a wine house, and it's right across the street." Faye Zahir sighs a bit as she nods, looking down as if she's avoiding meeting her eyes to Duhnen's, "Y...yes...milord..." She speaks, in a trembling, weak voice as she closes her eyes. With a nod of his head, Duhnen gives Faye a reassuring smile, before resting a hand lightly on her back. He starts leading her to the door out to the crossroads. ---- ** And then, Faye and Duhnen walked to the wine house to find a more silent place, leaving the sleepy Gabriella and Jaltham behind. ** ---- Faye Zahir sighs a bit as she follows Duhnen's lead, holding her hood uneasily as she stares at her broken pendant on her hand. She frowns a bit as if she's feeling ache as she watches it. Faye Zahir sighs a bit as she nods and follows Duhnen from right behind. "I.....I am sorry, milord." she mutters in a quite depressed voice as she looks down all the time. Duhnen leads her into the wine house and out of the rain, closing the door behind them. He gives her another smile before gesturing to the salon, again leading her that way. "We can get that fixed, Faye. I know someone who would help." He glances ahead again, to where they're going, before back down to her. "You don't need to apologize. Not to me. You did nothing wrong." Faye Zahir sighs a bit as she shakes her head, "From my birth everything about me was wrong, milord. I was born this way, and......even my own father and mother didn't love me." Duhnen almost misses a step at that, glancing down to her with a faint frown. "Then they're fools. And though I don't know them, for them to not love you for something as minor as that? It doesn't sound right," he murmurs, resting a hand on her shoulder again. Faye Zahir sighs a bit as she closes her eyes, and he would be able to feel her shoulder is still slightly trembling. "But people......they think me a shadow-tainted. They think me as a freak just because what I look like." She sighs as she speaks, "And when this lightbringing started, my own family refused to protect me anymore." She bites her lip as she looks away. Duhnen leans her towards one of the sofas, seating himself and gesturing for her to join him. He considers her words in silence, looking troubled. Faye Zahir slowly walks to the sofa as she slowly takes a seat beside him, with her eyes looking down, not to particularily anywhere, as she speaks, "My mother was a 'Courtesan'. I don't know what that really means, I know she was not a noblewoman anyway. My father loved her and accepted her as his wife, a second one, against my grandfather's order. But I heard she left me and my father and ran away with another man when I was 2. Since then, my father did not love me. Actually, no one in my family loved me. since as far as I can remember." Duhnen looks up again to listen to Faye's story, watching her with eyes filled with a certain sadness. "Perhaps he remembers your mother when he sees you," the Seamel suggests softly. "None of that is your fault, however. You need to believe me on that." Faye Zahir sighs as she closes her eyes, "But still, the church wouldn't believe it, milord. My older brothers and sisters watched me from my birth, but they believed that I am an offspring of a shadow, and hated me very much." "The Church wouldn't have hesitated, if they were after you," Duhnen says to her, shaking his head. He smiles gently to her, and adds, "Come to Jade Gardens sometime soon. We'll have dinner together. You, Gabriella, and myself. Would you like that? You can even stay there for a while if you wish." Faye Zahir bites her lip as she nods, "T....thank you, milord, but....I do not know where the garden is." She sighs a bit as she speaks, "I've never been able to get out of my manor since my very childhood, by my father's order, until recently my family disowned me." She slightly blushes as she bites her lip, "Perhaps I might be able to find someone who can tell me the way, though." "I remember you said you were waiting," Duhnen nods his head to her. "I can find him, if you'd like, and tell him where you went. Would that be acceptable? We can offer better hospitality than the Lightholder." Faye Zahir bites her lip, as she hesitates for a while, before she speaks, "Thank for all your kindness, milord. But I think he will not take too long." She sighs a bit as she speaks, "But....thank you for all your kindness, and lady Gabriella's, either. I'll never forget that, milord." Duhnen nods his head, looking a bit regretful. "I'll check in on you, Faye. I promise. You don't need to be afraid of speaking with me, ever." Faye Zahir nods at you as she speaks, "Thank you, milord. You're very.....very kind." She bites her lip, "I.....wanted it so badly since my very childhood. I wanted to be respected and loved by my own family, but......I've never get it." Duhnen shakes his head, looking somewhat regretful at that. "It's not fair to you, Faye. Not at all. I hope you know you have a friend in myself and Gabby. And we take friendships very seriously." "I know, milord." She speaks, "But, milord, my house, my family is important to me. I do know you and lady Gabriella really care for me, but, a child can't help but desire respect from her parent so badly." "I know," Duhnen replies to her, smiling gently. "I just meant that I hope you don't forget about us. And while we're not your parents...we can still support you as we can." Faye Zahir faintly smiles at you, for the first time since the accident made her very startled. "Thank you, milord. You made my heart warm. You gave me a hope. It is enough for me now." She bites her lip as she looks down at her broken pendant, "I still bear my family's herald, and want to be one of them so badly, while my own family hates me so much enough to cast me away." She turns her eyes at Duhnen as she speaks, "Do you think I am silly, milord?" "I can understand the need and desire for acceptance by one's family," Duhnen responds, looking down to the pendant as well, before back to her. "I don't think you're very silly for wanting that." He gestures to the Zahir pendant. "As I said...we can have that fixed. Don't worry." Faye Zahir nods as she sighs, "I will go and take some rest, milord. Thank you for all the advices and your kindness. Please tell lady Gabriella that I thank her as well." She slowly stands up, glancing a bit at Vieralyn as she nods at her briefly, "I will see you later, milord. Take care." Duhnen nods his head and rises to his feet with her, giving a brief look and nod to Vieralyn, before smiling back to Faye. "You take care as well. I'll see you soon, I'm sure." Category:Logs